undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 29
Silence fell upon the two groups as they both stood in there places and Will and Riley seemed to be trying to stare eachother down but neither of them won as neither of them would back down. Will had easily spotted at least 5 snipers hidden in the forest preparing to gun down him and his group. "tell me...why should I bother accepting to your terms? your gonna kill us anyway" Will stated and at that point Riley realised his snipers had been spotted and sighed a little before bringing his bat up further. "tell you what, you can stay at the motel but you still have to hand overy our supplies" Riley said get tired of standing around being denied by someone "Hero" for the motel group. "aint gonna happen bud" Will told him getting his machine gun ready to fire as he heard his group doing the same while Riley just glared further at them. "I am threatening to bash your friend's head in with my bat and your telling me what aint gonna happen?....are you crazy?" Riley asked Will who grinned at this comment while he was waiting for just the moment to strike, as long as his little helpers in the woods could get rid of the snipers. "pretty much" Will responded with a smirk while everyone was just looking at Will as if he was indeed the craziest person on the planet. ---- Watching as Riley and Will argued back and forth from the forest bushes, Leon chucked to himself as he chewed on a bit on gum while pretending to aim his sniper rifle at one of the motel group members before shooting them. However his fun was short lived as he heard a voice speak behind him. "turn around slowly and dont try anything" Logan said aiming his shotgun at the bandit. Sticking his hands up in the air in surrender, Leon turned around slowly and found himself face to face with Logan and Natasha, both pointing their weapons at him. "good, now why dont we play a little game, your gonna tell us where the other snipers are or i'll shoot you" Natasha said and Leon couldnt help himself but chuckle raising an eyebrow. "you shoot me?" Leon asked her in between chuckles but they soon stopped when her boot found his balls and kicked down hard on them and Leon resisted the urge to scream as he didnt want to get shot "ok....ok, I believe you" Leon said his hands now holding his private parts to protect what was left of them. "good, now start walking" Natasha said standing back a little unable to hide the smirk on her face and Logan resisted the urge to chuckle as he kept his shotgun pressed to Leon's back while he began leading them in a direction through the forest. Leaning up to whisper in Logan's ear so Leon wouldnt hear, Natasha sighed before speaking "will you be able to kill the snipers, I dont think I could" Natasha admited and Logan smiled giving her a reasurring pat on the shoulder. "I can do it, you have no need to worry" Leon responded and Natasha gave him a gratefull smile as well as a kiss on the cheek. "thanks" she whsispered before Leon stopped infront of them and gestured to a sniper hiding in the bushes so Logan lowered his shotgun to the floor before quietly moving forward through the forest and coming up behind the sniper and putting his hand over their mouth to muffle any shouting before snapping their neck. Quickly bowing his head in respect, Logan muttered a few words before returning to Natasha and Leon, picking up his shotgun and proding Leon's back with it telling him to move on to the next one. Following the two, Natasha looked at Logan curiously due to the actions he had just done after he killed the sniper but he gave away no emotions so she decided not to pry. ---- Growling, Riley ran a hand through his hair getting angry at the group now as he lowered his bat nearer Lewis's head "one last damn chance, surrender or my snipers will shoot you" Riley told but Will just shrugged while the rest of the motel group got ready to dive to cover. "give us your best shot" Will dared and grinning Riley gave a hand signal, telling the snipers to shoot, however no bullets flew through the air to hit the motel group and Will chuckled looking Riley dead in the eyes. "seems your missing a couple of snipers" Will stated before raising his machine gun and firing at Riley who barely dodged the gun fire and soon enough bullets were flying everywhere through the air as shooters tried to gain the upper hand. Meanwhile in the forest, Natasha gave Logan cover fire while Logan ran out to the clearing and grabbed Lewis before pulling him to the safety of the forest just as a load of bullets went past them. After this Logan took over Natasha while she freed Lewis before the two joined Logan in shooting at the enemy, Lewis "borrowing" Leon's sniper rifle. "thanks guys!!!" Lewis exclaimed but they shh'd him telling him not to thank them just yet. Quickly gaining the upper hand due to the fact the motel group had suprised the bandits, Will commanded each member of the group with a gun to different postions of cover which resulted with them being able to successfully take out most of the bandits. Hiding behind the truck, Riley was about to start firing again when Leon runs up to him and crouches by his side "boss we gotta go...now" Leon told him and sighing to himself Riley nodded and the two of them quickly got into the truck while another bandit provided them with cover before they drove off away from the motel causing the motel group to arrupt in cheers. ---- "man that was so cool, you must've been like the best Gunnery Sergeant ever" Aiden exclaimed coming to Will's side as he walked towards his truck. "the kids right for once you know" Bella teased Will but Will just continued walking as he quickly found himself surrounded by the other group members once he'd reached his vehicle. "whats the matter?" Natasha asked him and Will shook his head. "your acting like we've won, we havent...he'll be back and he'll be back with more people" Will said to the group and they all shared looks before looking back to him. "I propose we take all the supplies and leave the motel" Will continued before looking to each of them in turn "there will be somewhere else for us, a new home, a better one" Will said knowing what they was thinking. "so who's with me?" Will asked and they all raised their hands so Will nodded "alright, we'll pack the food, clothes and things like that in the new van me and Karen brought back and then we can keep the weapons in my truck and then use the RV to transport whoever doesnt sit in my truck or the van" Will said and they all nodded agreeing with him. "me and Logan can take the van" Karen spoke up and Will looked to her and Logan who gave a nod of confirmation. "and I can go with you in the truck" Natasha spoke up from behind him and they shared a look and a smile before Will turned to the rest of the group. "alright and then the rest of you will be in the RV, now go on get your personal belongings packed, the food and stuff in the van and i'll collect the weapons" Will said and they all quickly began to go about their new jobs not wanting to be in the motel longer than they have to be. "crap leader hey?" Karen asked from behind him and he turned to see her giving him a playfull smirk but he just stuck his tongue out at her causing the two of them to laugh before they went to pack everything up. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues